thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Did Geo Guy Really Cut the Line?/Transcript
This is the transcript of the upcoming future episode of The Geo Team, "Did Geo Guy Really Cut the Line?". Part 1: Opening (Intro) (Shows a bakery at Geoville) Text: DID GEO GUY REALLY CUT THE LINE? Text: written by ROBERT MIKE SLAVE, ADAM KATZ and BUTCH HARTMAN Text: storyboarded by TAYLOR GRODIN and GABRIEL GARCIA Text: music by JAMES BARKLEY and KEVIN MacLEOD Text: produced and directed by GABRIEL GARCIA and ROBERT MIKE SLAVE (Geo Guy walks into the bakery with a long line of people behind him) Geo Guy: Excuse me, I'm here to pick up a cake. Female Employee: Oh, if you have a pre paid order receipt, I can get that for you. Geo Guy: Yeah, I do! (Female employee takes receipt) Female Employee: Okay, it'll be just a minute. Female Customer: Excuse me, I was here before he was. Female Employee: Sorry ma'am, but pre paid customers take priority. (She walks away to pick up the cake) Female Customer: Hey, you! (Geo Guy look up at her) That's right, I'm talking to you, nerd. You just cut the line. Geo Guy: Uuuhhhh.... Female Customer: Get back here and take a number like everybody else. Geo Guy: I didn't cut in line. I just go to that line. This is the pre-paid line. Female Customer: Ho, ho. That's a fine excuse for a bunch of LINE CUTTERS! Geo Guy: Look, I did not cut, okay?! This is a separate line for people with pre paid receipts. (All of the other customers murmur in agreement and start lining up at the pre paid order stand) Female Customer: (sad) But... Geo Guy: (shouting at the female customer, angry) NO BUTS! (The female employee returns with a cake box) Female Employee: Alright, here you go. (She opens the box with a cake inside that says: "Happy Birthday, Green Bob!") Geo Guy: Woaaaaahhhh.... Female Customer: This is ridiculous! I've been here longer than anybody! Female Employee: I'm sorry, ma'am, but the sign says pre-paid customers get tended to first, see it for yourself. (Shows the sign that says "PRE-PAID CUSTOMERS GET TENDED TO BE IN THE PRE-PAID LINE TO ORDER FOOD FROM THE BAKERY.") Female Customer: (reading a sign) "Pre-paid customers get tended to be in the pre-paid line to order food from the bakery." (jealous) I don't get it at all. Female Employee: Well then, maybe you should learn how to read. Geo Guy and Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (The female customer gets angry) Geo Guy: (nervously) Haha, okay, thanks for the cake. Bye! (Geo Guy leaves the bakery and gets in The Geo Car) Geo Guy: I can't wait for the cake to complete Green Bob's birthday party! (Suddenly, the female customer from the bakery drives up in her car and bumps into the car) Geo Guy: What the?! (She growls, and the car roof falls off) Female Customer: (furious) WHY YOU LITTLE... LINE CUTTER! (She picks up a cake knife) LINE CUTTERS ARE GONNA GET CUT! Geo Guy: (punches a female customer in the face) HA! (The female customer, who got beaten up by Geo Guy, dropped the cake knife and falled down front) Geo Guy: (whispering to the female customer) Psst! Meet you in the courtroom, because you cut the pre-paid line. Female Customer: (gets up, angry) So what are you going to do about it? Huh? Huh? Huh!?! Geo Guy: (serious) I'm... gonna... sue you. Female Customer: (realized) Oh! Part 2: Geo Guy and Ashley in Court (Fades to Geo Guy and the female costumer in the courtroom) Judge: (hits the gavel 3 times) Citizens of Geoville, the court is now in session. We are now officially starting Case G-O-MAD-PRE-PAID-BIRTHDAY-CAKE-RUINER: George GoGo Conner, a.k.a. Geo Guy, the king of 123 Geo's World and the leader of The Geo Team, against Ashley Williams, a female customer at the bakery. Ashley, why are you getting mad at Geo Guy when he picked up a cake for his best friend Green Bob's birthday? Ashley Williams: Because he cut the line! Judge (off-screen): (hits the gavel 3 times, angry) Order in the court! Geo Guy already pleads that he starts to prove that he didn't cut the line. Ashley: OH! OKAY! Fine! (calms down) I lied that Geo Guy cut the line when I saw him. (starts to sob) Judge: I've heard enough of you, Ashley! Jury, what do you say? Jury Person #1: I say, Ashley Williams was GUILTY! Jury Person #2: I agree with him! Because she lied to him that he cut the line. Rest of the Jury: Ashley Williams was GUILTY! Judge: Ashley, the court founds you guilty for lying that Geo Guy cut the line. You are held in contempt and will be placed in jail immediately. Officer Perry! (Officer Perry walked inside the courthouse to arrest Ashley) Officer Perry: Yes. Judge: Arrest her. Perry: Ashley Williams, (puts hancuffs on Ashley's hands) you're under arrest for lying that Geo Guy cut the line in the bakery. Judge: Perry, take her away. Perry: Yes, sir. (talks to Ashley, angry) Come with me, line-cutting liar. You're going to jail until you apologize to Geo Guy. (Perry took Ashley away to jail) Judge: Citizens of Geoville, the court is now adjourned. Case dismissed. (hits the gavel) (Cuts to Ashley in jail) Ashley: (sad) I'm a loser. Joe Dalton: (off-screen) Shut up, new female prisoner. Ashley: (shocked) Who said that? (Ashley saw the Daltons from the Lucky Luke comics inside Ashley's cell) Joe Dalton: I did. Averell Dalton: Joe, you need to show that new prisoner, some respect! Joe Dalton: (slaps Averell in the face, angry) Shut up, Averell! I don't need to show her some respect! Who do you think I am? Happy? No! That prisoner was dumb, she doesn't know how to escape, but to stay in jail until she apologizes to a leader of his team. William and Jack Dalton: (angry at Averell) Yeah! Joe Dalton: (angry) So shut your mouth, mediocre. Police Guard: (off-screen, angry) Hey, keep it down there! Ashley: (sighs) I guess I'm gonna have to apologize Geo Guy for lying to him that he cut the line. (phones Geo Guy) (Fades to Green Bob entering the dark living room) Green Bob: Hello? (The lights in the living room turned on revealing Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS, Geo Guy and the rest of the Geo Team except Green Bob) All (Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS, Geo Guy and the rest of The Geo Team, except Green Bob): SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GREEN BOB! Green Bob: Oh, yeah! (happy) Thanks, guys! I will always be polite to good guys! Geo Guy: You're welcome, Green Bob! Dr. Beanson: Happy birthday, Green Bob. It's your lucky day. (blows the birthday horn) Green Bob: Thanks, Dr. Beanson. Dr. Beanson: No problem. Now I'm a one-of-a-kind soldier that brings birthdays this message. (Geo Guy hears a phone call and realizes it's from Ashley Williams) Geo Guy: (to the Geo Team and Dr. Beanson) Excuse me for a moment. (answers the call with his smartphone) Conner's Residence of 123 Geo's World in Geoville, Pennsylvania, Geo Guy speaking? Ashley (on the phone): Hello, Geo Guy, I just wanted to apologize you for lying that you cut the line, since I'm stuck in jail with the Daltons from the Lucky Luke comics made in Belgium and France. I'm so sorry, Geo Guy, please forgive me. Geo Guy: Apology accepted. Maybe you should stop being a dangerous criminal like the Daltons or The Gree Team and start working for The Geo Team so you can help fight against bad guys like the Daltons or The Gree Team! Ashley (on the phone): Um, I'm not sure, but... okay. Geo Guy: Okay, bye. (hangs up) (Cuts back to Ashley and the Daltons in jail) Joe Dalton: (asking to his bothers William, Jack, and Averell) Guys, did you hear that. That new prisoner apologized to the leader of the Geo Team we didn't know. She said to the guy on the phone she's sorry for lying that he cut the line. Averell Dalton: (confused) Let me guess, he's the king of 123 Geo's World, who is best friends with Green Bob, and he's the leader of the Geo Team. Jack Dalton: Is it Geo Guy, Joe? Joe Dalton: Of course, it's Geo Guy. Anyways, Geo Guy told the new prisoner to stop being a dangerous criminal like us or The Gree Team, which we never heard of, and start working for the Geo Team so she can help fight against bad guys like us or The Gree Team! Jack and William Dalton: Wow! Who are those Gree Team guys? Joe Dalton: Well, they are the enemies of The Geo Team, led by Gree Guy. By the way, where is Gree Guy? (Gree Guy ran over the Daltons' prison cell wall) Gree Guy: Hello, strange humans. Who are you supposed to be? Joe Dalton: I'm Joe Dalton, and these are my brothers William, Jack, and Averell. The Daltons: We're the Daltons, and we were the cousins of the real original Dalton gang. Joe Dalton: So you're here to rescue us, and get us out of prison. Right? Gree Guy: That's right! Anyways, will you and your brothers join and help us defeat Geo Guy and The Geo Team? We'll be rich and powerful. Joe Dalton: Sure, I would love to help you guys! Gree Guy: Great! Now let's get out of your prison, because it gives you goosebumps and nightmares. Hurry now, we gotta go to the city of Geoville, and steal everything including money from banks. Joe Dalton: Now that's a deal! (The Gree Team and the Daltons quickly ran and escape Tromson Jail) (Cuts back to Geo Guy, Dr. Beanson, and The Geo Team in their headquarters) Geo Guy: Guys, did you hear that? Ashley Williams apologized to me. Little Guy: So what did she say, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: She said she was sorry for lying that I cut the line, and I told her to stop being a dangerous criminal and start working for us so she can help fight against bad guys like the Daltons or The Gree Team! (The mailman walked to Geo Guy and sends a telegraph to him) Geo Guy: Thank you, Mr. Mailman. (gives a dollar to the mailman) Here's your money. Mailman: Thank you, sir. (walks out of the Geo Team base, off-screen) Have a nice day. Geo Guy: (reading a telegraph from Tromson Jail) Gree Guy and the Gree Team had just escaped their cell... stop... and quickly help the Daltons from the Lucky Luke comics escape from prison... stop... and they're trying to steal everything from Geoville. Signed the Warden of Tromson Jail. (to the Geo Team and Dr. Beanson) Guys, you'll never guess what I just heard. The Gree Team had escaped from prison, and quickly helped the Daltons escape from their prison as well. There are 10 Gree Team bad guys plus 4 additional bad guys absolutely free, which equals to 14 total bad guys in all. Little Guy: Well, this is truly starting to get old. Geo Guy: Geo Team in Action! More coming soon! Category:Transcripts